A Bruxa e o Mago
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Yuuko Ichihara e Clow Reed - Yuuko/Clow
1. Reencarnações

**1. Reencarnações**

Yuuko nunca fora muito dada a sentimentalismos ,ela sabia muito bem os riscos que uma pessoa com tantos poderes quanto ela ser teria, mas não conseguia evitar a tentação de as vezes espiar como as encarnações de Clow estavam.

Quase sempre por meios mágicos, do canto de espelhos ou através do olhar de outros. Havia semelhanças como já era esperado, o sorriso de Eriol e Fujitaka se destacavam. O do primeiro gentil e carinhoso, o do segundo astuto e misterioso , dando a impressão que está bolando um plano e está sempre dois passos a frente de todo mundo, Clow conseguia combinar esses dois sorrisos perfeitamente em um ,eles não.

Clow estava morto,coisas como essa, pequenos sentimentalismos a lembravam disso, eles tinham parte de sua essência, mágica e memória mas eles não eram ele. Ela chega a conclusão que é melhor assim ,afinal perder Clow uma vez já foi o suficiente para espalhar melancolia por uma vida inteira.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Saber

**2. Saber**

Yuuko sabe que Clow pode ver o futuro e o passado, ele tem uma compreensão que pouquíssimas pessoas tem sobre como as coisas vão funcionar no emaranhado das linhas que tecem o universo.

Mas as vezes duvida que ele saiba sobre o efeito que ele tem nas pessoas ,o quanto ele vai fazer falta, o quanto ele é amado, pelos seus guardiões, pelas cartas e por ninguém mais do que ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Inevitável

**3. Inevitável**

Ambos sabiam e tinham aceitado que tudo que acontecia era inevitável.

Assim como tudo que viria a acontecer ,ele morrer, e ela já estar morta mas continuar vivendo muito tempo após o tempo dele acabar eram fatos imutáveis. Não haveria a possibilidade de um final feliz para eles.

Mas no entanto meios felizes eram outra história.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Suposições

**4. Suposições**

Normalmente pelas coisas que eram faladas a respeito dele as pessoas já tendiam a temer Clow Reed sem sequer conhece-lo, e mesmo que tais suposições fossem ligeiramente erradas, não podem ser culpadas por isso, afinal ele era o poderoso mago que combinou pela primeira vez a magia ocidental com a oriental, criou com isso as poderosas cartas que levavam o seu nome e os seus guardiões, e que continuaria a manipular a vida de outros por gerações após a sua morte.

Yuuko não fazia tais suposições porque sabia sobre o contexto por trás desses fatos, sobre o menino que aprendeu tipos de magia distintas para tentar agradar ambos os seus pais, que quando conseguiu um poder imenso não tentou dominar o universo mas sim criar amigos para si, e que garantia desde antes do seu nascimento que tudo iria acabar bem para seus descendentes que ele ainda não conhecia mas já amava e se preocupava. Como ela poderia um dia temer um idiota tão ridiculamente sentimental como esse ?

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Poder

**5. Poder**

Apenas quando ele a trouxe de volta a vida que Clow teve noção exatamente do quanto poder ele tinha. E também foi quando ele e Yuuko souberam que ninguém deveria ter tanto poder assim.

O fim da morte dela foi o inicio da morte dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Idiota

**6. Idiota**

Se pedissem para definir Clow Reed, os primeiros termos que ocorreriam a maioria era poderoso e temível. Para Yuuko no entanto seria : Um idiota (embora babaca quatro-olhos metido também tivesse sido usado por ela diversas vezes)

Um idiota que sempre mimava demais os Mokonas (Yuuko tinha a capacidade de imaginar muitos futuros diferentes mas nunca poderia prever que acabaria em uma relação em que seria considerada a responsável dos pais)

Um idiota que se divertia um pouco demais manipulando os outros (nada lhe causava mais receio do que ver aquele sorriso dele que conseguia ao mesmo tempo parecer sereno e diabólico)

Um idiota que toda vez que discutiam acabava trazendo uma garrafa de seu saquê favorito na próxima visita que fizesse (Ela admitia que não sentia nenhuma oposição a esse hábito)

Um idiota que reverteu a morte dela por desejar tanto a ter em sua vida(e acabou ferrando com todos os universos ao fazer isso)

Um idiota que sempre se importava um pouco demais com os outros (em todos os universos que ela já viu e visitou ela nunca encontrou alguém que manipulasse as pessoas, o tempo e o espaço com a simples intenção de fazer todo mundo feliz)

Um idiota que ela sempre sentiria falta.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Asas

7. Asas

Eriol tem a memória da bruxa das dimensões lhe dizendo que ele tinha um fetiche por asas, não era ele realmente nessa memória, era Clow que tinha tido aquela experiência, mas algumas memórias eram tão vividas que ele por alguns momentos tinha problema em separar o que era ele e o que havia sido Clow Reed. Após esse comentário de Yuuko, Clow disse que esse não era o caso, que ele tendia a colocar asas em suas criações devido a sua utilidade pratica ,e ela disse que isso era claro afinal que tipo de Leão não precisava de um par de asas nas costas, Clow não concordou com ela mas esse comentário o fez rir.

Examinando essa memória Eriol acha que talvez houvesse um pouco de verdade na teoria de Yuuko, afinal muitas das criaturas que Clow criou e varias das criaturas que ele próprio cria agora também tem asas, mas agora essas asas não se assemelham as de um pássaro, mas sim as de uma borboleta. Ele também se lembra de Yuuko lhe dizendo que ele era um idiota sentimental, Eriol definitivamente concorda com ela nesse aspecto.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


	8. Cantada

**8. Cantada**

Uma vez enquanto estavam bêbados Clow perguntou se havia doído quando ela caiu do céu.

Infelizmente aquela não foi a primeira vez em que Yuuko foi comparada com Lúcifer por ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Conversas que acontecem antes do fim

**9. Conversas que acontecem pouco antes do fim**

Faltando algumas semanas para a data de sua morte Clow trouxe os Mokonas para ficarem permanentemente na casa de Yuuko, Soel e Larg não acharam isso estranho, era normal para eles era viver por um tempo na casa de Clow em Tomoeda e por outros na loja de Yuuko. Mas Yuuko sabia o que aquilo significava.

Ele ainda os visitava quase todos os dias, normalmente aparecia ao anoitecer e lhes contava antigos contos de fada da Inglaterra e lendas chinesas até adormecerem. Naquela noite Yuuko o viu os observando enquanto dormiam.

"Eles vão sentir a sua falta"

"Eu sei"

"Eu vou sentir a sua falta"

"Sério ?"

"Sim, pelo jeito a sua breguice é contagiosa"

"Vai sentir falta do que exatamente ?"

"Você só quer saber disso por razões narcisistas, isso nunca muda não é ? Sinto muito te decepcionar mas eu não vou inflar ainda mais o seu ego monstruoso, eu não vou sentir falta do seu poder ou da sua tão magnânima presença, as coisas que eu vou ter saudade vão ser as mais tolas, da comida que você prepara, de ver você brincando com eles e com as suas cartas e guardiões, de olhar para essa sua cara estúpida, e eu nunca devo encontrar um parceiro de bebida com uma tolerância a álcool tão alta quanto a sua. Falando nisso você poderia ao menos me contar como você consegue nunca ficar com ressaca pela manhã"

"Sinto muito Yuuko ,mas esse é um segredo que vai morrer comigo"

"Seu demônio quatro-olhos !"

Clow riu, e depois de um momento ela também. E depois que o riso acaba eles ficam por um momento observando os Mokonas dormirem em silêncio.

"Eu sei que isso não muda nada, eu sei o porque você tem que morrer, mas você deveria saber que eu queria que você não tivesse que fazer isso, eu queria mais tempo" ela disse.

"E eu queria ter te conhecido antes"

"Sabendo do jeito que você é eu acho que se tivesse acontecido assim você teria arranjado um jeito de complicar ainda mais as coisas"

"Teria valido a pena"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Watanuki

**10. Watanuki**

Clow conta para Yuuko muitas coisas sobre o seu futuro descendente que um dia vai trabalhar para ela.

Ele conta que Watanuki vai cozinhar para ela (como ele faz atualmente) e que vai reclamar por ela beber demais (o que ele não pode fazer já que aquele era um mal hábito que dividia com ela), ele fala sobre a sua estranheza e gentileza e como ele um dia vai se afeiçoar ao rapaz.

O que ele decide não contar é que assim como ele já havia feito Watanuki um dia viria a tomar péssimas decisões quanto a sua vida pelo simples desejo de tê-la presente nesta.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	11. Sonhos Compartilhados

**11. Sonhos Compartilhados**

Em uma de suas lições de magia seu pai havia explicado que para pessoas como ele sonhos nem sempre eram apenas sonhos, que era possível entrar em contado com espíritos de outro mundo.

Ele mal tinha cegado aos seis anos de idade quando uma noite adormeceu e encontrou a menina de longos cabelos negros presos em um enfeite de borboleta em seu sonho. A primeira coisa que perguntou foi se ela era um fantasma, ela respondeu que não e perguntou se por um acaso ela lá tinha cara de fantasma, ele se arrependeu de responder sim.

A menina esclareceu que não era um fantasma um pouco mais fisicamente do que Clow achou apropriado, mas descobriu que não se importava porque vê-la vermelha e irritada era bem divertido. Descobriu que ela morava no Japão, que assim como ele vinha de uma família de bruxos e magos e que segundo ela própria ela não ia nem um pouco com a cara dele.

Depois que a raiva dela passou ele comentou que era muita coincidência encontrar alguém da sua idade por ali.

A menina disse que ouvira os bruxos de seu Clã dizendo que não havia coincidências, apenas o inevitável, ele se lembrou de ouvir algo similar dos parentes de sua mãe que tinham ido visitá-los na Inglaterra há alguns anos atrás. Ele não tinha certeza se acreditava nisso

Ele acordou com o enfeite de borboleta em sua mão e torceu que caso tudo fosse mesmo inevitável que o destino quisesse que quando sonhasse na próxima noite ele viesse a encontrá-la de novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	12. Desejo

**12. Desejo**

Apenas aqueles que tem um desejo podem ver e entrar naquele lugar.

Na primeira vez que ele entrou pelos portões da loja ela ficou um pouco curiosa não tentou descobrir qual era o desejo dele porque do jeito que ele era qualquer acordo que fizesse tinha a certeza acabaria ficando em desvantagem. Mas algumas décadas depois numa tarde a curiosidade lhe abateu novamente e ela lhe questionou sobre isso.

"Meu desejo é simplesmente te ver de novo" ele disse dando um daqueles sorrisos calmos de sempre que a enlouqueciam.

Yuuko revirou os olhos após ouvir essa resposta , ela sabia que não havia nada de simples sobre desejo, em algumas circunstâncias pode até parecer algo simples mas sempre há algum significado maior por trás disso. Ela bebeu mais um gole de vinho e disse que pelas mentiras dele ele agora devia ir pra cozinha lhe fazer um jantar caprichado para compensar, ele disse que não estava mas que faria algo para ele mesmo assim.

Vendo Clow indo rumo a cozinha Yuuko pensou que nunca tinha visto a loja abrir uma exceção para ninguém, mas a possibilidade do bastardo quatro-olhos ser aquele que conseguiria uma exceção não era tão surpreendente assim. Era irritante, mas não surpreendente.

.

.

.

Alguns séculos depois ela abriu os olhos quando sabia que não deveria ser capaz de fazer isso , sentiu em seu corpo a vida que deveria estar ausente, e olhou para o homem a sua frente com raiva.

"OQUE VOCÊ FEZ ?"

"Eu queria te ver de novo" ele disse sem estar sorrindo dessa vez.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	13. 4 Coisas Que Nunca Aconteceram

**13. Quatro Coisas que nunca aconteceram com Clow e Yuuko**

1.

Yuuko nunca havia matado uma bruxa antes, parecia uma cortesia profissional básica mas quando encontra o corpo de Clow em Hong Kong decide abrir uma exceção para Madoushi.

2.

Ela morre e ele continua vivendo. Para sempre vagando naquele mundo e nos outros para os quais ocasionalmente atravessava, continuamente e sem ela.

3.

O menino tem os olhos dele e o sorriso dela. O que já conseguia dar a qualquer um que conhecesse o casal um certo frio na espinha ao contemplá-lo e imaginar o tipo de poder que o filho dos dois poderia ter um dia. Clow e Yuuko achavam isso hilário, mesmo que fosse um medo completamente justificado.

4.

... e eles viveram felizes para sempre.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	14. Presentes

**14. Presentes**

Na loja que concedia desejos havia alguns itens que foram adquiridos não como pagamentos ou trocas por serviços.

.

.

Ela já tinha sua existência ancorada a loja há cerca de um ano na primeira vez que ele apareceu com um vestido que segundo ele era a última moda nessa dimensão chamada Piffle. Ela o examinou e realmente constatou que era belo, não era algo que ela gostava de admitir, mas o babaca quatro-olhos realmente a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o que lhe agradaria ou não. Quando perguntou o que ele queria em troca, ele disse que nada, que só tinha visto e pensado nela. Essa afirmação não funcionava muito de acordo com as regras que ela sabia que o universo funcionava, sempre havia um preço a ser pago em tudo, mas ela aceitou o vestido mesmo assim.

.

.

.

Os presentes se tornaram razoavelmente frequentes depois disso, vinhos, livros, colares, varinhas, chocolates e outros itens diversos, coisas que ele via pelas suas viagens que faziam com que pensasse nela e que ela apesar de um pouco desconfiada sempre aceitava. De certeza que receberia um só no natal e no seu aniversário.

Ele sempre arranjava uma maneira de lhe entregar seus presentes de natal no dia, mesmo quando estava do outro lado do mundo ou em outra dimensão. O que ela uma vez comentou que era um tanto tolo já que nenhum deles era cristão, mas ele só sorriu e disse que isso não era motivo para não aproveitar os aspectos mais divertidos das celebrações. E nos aniversários os presentes também vinham no dia, só que nessa data ele sempre vinha entregá-los pessoalmente.

.

.

.

Ela realmente considerou por um momento que tais itens poderiam ser um tipo de pagamento pelas confusões que ele havia deixado para ela resolver. Mas nem todos os itens combinados dariam o preço que algo desse tipo mereceria.

Mais tarde ela percebeu que o preço a ser pago era um bem mais simples do que ela havia suspeitado. O preço era simplesmente olhar pelos itens espalhados por toda casa e se lembrar com relutante afeição do idiota.

.

.

.

Haviam alguns itens na loja que foram adquiridos não como pagamentos ou trocas por serviços, coisas que também não seriam trocadas por serviços futuros, coisas que pertenciam a Yuuko, coisas que Clow havia lhe dado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
